


Honeymoon

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sueño que me estoy casando. Estoy en la entrada de una iglesia usando un bonito vestido de novia y delante de mí hay un altar, en donde se encuentra esperándome el hombre más importante de mi vida. [SHORT-FIC ~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sueño que me estoy casando. Estoy en la entrada de una iglesia usando un bonito vestido de novia y delante de mí hay un altar, en donde se encuentra esperándome el hombre más importante de mi vida. Todos nuestros amigos me sonríen y mi cara es la misma definición de alegría. Camino a paso lento sobre la alfombra roja que hay debajo de mí. Llevo unas fabulosas zapatillas y me siento la más hermosa del reino. Mi dragón no me quita los ojos para nada, pareciera que me está comiendo con su sexy mirada. Voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, tendremos dos niños, nos amaremos para siempre... No aguanto para que llegue el momento de decir acepto y aventarme a sus tonificados brazos.

De repente las piernas me tiemblan y un enorme calor me llena el cuerpo. Me detengo a mitad del camino y dejo caer el ramo de magnolias al dar un respingo. Siento cosquillas en el cuerpo, especialmente en el vientre. Todo el mundo me mira con ojos como plato, excepto Natsu que me sigue sonriendo pero ahora de un modo pervertido.

Suelto un fuerte gemido de placer estando dentro de la iglesia, me pongo más roja que un tomate bien maduro. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Abro los ojos y la resplandeciente luz que llega de la ventana me hace volver cerrarlos. Unas manos me están desabotonando mi camisa rosa del pijama para meterse a coger mis pechos. Cuando los encuentran me dan un buen apretón de los que me excitan.

—¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces? —suspiro.

—Ya es la hora en que no despiertas y necesito mi desayuno de Lucy —me contesta, sin dejar de pellizcarme los pezones.

—¡Mooo! Estaba soñando con algo bonito.

—Descuida, cariño, lo que voy a hacer va a superar lo que sea que hayas soñado —me dice pícaro.

Entonces caigo en cuenta de que ya no tengo pantalones, ¡ni bragas!

—¿Cuándo me has quitado las bragas? —digo, aunque es obvio que cuando dormía.

Natsu sube a mi cuello entre risitas y me lame hasta llegar detrás de mi oreja, donde me da un soplido que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza, en especial a mi desnudo sexo. Yo alargo el cuello para darle espacio y me siga repartiendo besitos. Huele mi pelo entretanto me abre el pijama por completo, dejando mis pesados montes de carne ante su atenta mirada hambrienta. Lo analizo y está como vino al mundo: desnudo en su más bendita extensión. Su enorme erección matutina apunta hacia arriba orgullosa como siempre, esperando a que lo reciba lo más caliente posible.

—¿No pudiste esperarte un poquito más? —no es como si me moleste lo que está haciendo, ¡al contrario! Pero me gusta oír sus respuestas que o son excitantes... ¡O me gruñe sin más! Y eso vaya que me pone mucho.

—No —gruñe mientras desciende a mordisquear mis clavículas.

¡Me lo como! Me gusta su faceta exigente estando en la cama. Me río traviesa al imaginar su deseo por mí. Suelta otro gruñido, luego se detiene en mis senos, los toma entre sus manazas y los empieza a frotar, provocando que gima con los labios cerrados. Me chupa los pezones dándole a cada uno su tiempo, dejando para el final juntar mis tetas y meterse ambos a la boca.

—¡Natsu! —gimo.

Succiona, succiona y entonces los suelta con un sonidito parecido a un "pop".

Me coge las manos, las coloca arriba de mi cabeza y me mira sonriendo con su cara de maldito seductor que jamás en mi vida creí que tuviera. Tengo los pezones durísimos, más rosados que una frambuesa y mis pechos se han hinchado por la excitación así que si ya los tenía grandes, ¡ahora un poquito más!

Nos miramos. Nuestras pupilas están tan dilatadas por el deseo que en sus ojos casi no se nota el tono verde de su iris. Trago saliva, pensando en que este día ha sacado su vena salvaje. ¡No me ha besado los labios para nada! Ni siquiera uno chiquito. ¿Dónde está mi dosis de dulzura Dragneel? Hago un mohín y le digo:

—Natsu, bésame…

Cierro los ojos y levando los labios en espera de los suyos pero no llegan. Cuando pestañeo me da tiempo a ver cómo su sonrisa se ensancha, lo cual me hace temblar. Pronto me suelta las manos y me abre las piernas, baja a mi pubis, acerca su nariz a mi sensible entrada y la huele profundamente. Me coloca las palmas en las rodillas, abriéndome más los muslos y así de paso evita que los trate de cerrar.

Separa mis pliegues con su lengua, la introduce de un tiro y usa sus labios para darme más placer, sobre todo en mi hinchado clítoris que necesita de mimos. ¡Es como si me diera un beso en el coño! Suspiro. Me retuerzo sobre las sábanas con olor a Fresco Aroma de Sol (tal como dice la etiqueta del acondicionador de telas que uso). ¿Qué ando pensando?

¡Ah! ¡Ah!

¡Ah, joder!

¡Me derrito de placer!

Natsu no soporta no usar sus manos así que las lleva a mi vagina y mete tres dedos de golpe, los bombea en mi interior mientras su boca coge todo mi flujo y me pellizca mi abultado manojo de nervios. Los pezones se me hacen piedras pequeñas, mi vientre está por explotar, múltiples contracciones absorben sus dedos.

¡Oh, Dios! Me corro, me corro… ¡Estoy que me corro!

—¡Natsu!

Sin pensarlo, ahueco mis tetas con mis manos con la espalda arqueada, echo la pelvis hacia su cara y me dejo ir en un tremendo orgasmo que notifico a toda la ciudad con un largo chillido que me sale naturalmente.

Unos segundos después, jadeo en busca de aire. Toda mi cara está ruborizada. Mi cuerpo se pone lánguido y mientras me sigo sintiendo pegajosa entre las piernas, Natsu se pone arriba de mí y me planta un besazo en la boca que me quita el último aliento. El contacto es posesivo y exigente, pero lleno de amor. Cuelgo los brazos a su cuello y nos seguimos besando con todo y lengua. Continuamos así hasta que ambos gemimos cuando su largo pene entra en mí de un solo embate. Mi coño lo recibe con cariño, envolviéndolo como un guante a la perfección. Me agarra de una pierna y me la levanta para hacer una penetración más profunda.

Sale y entra, y repite. Entierra su cara entre mis pechos jadeando, alboroto su pelo con mis dedos y le acaricio la nuca. Acerca su boca a un pezón y lo mama con fuerza sin dejar de meterme su polla. Gimo, también empiezo a menear mis caderas en busca de más fricción. Se me hace agua la boca de tan solo pensar en llegar al éxtasis en brazos de mi amado Natsu.

Oigo cómo gruñe. ¡Ah, me encanta!

Se detiene y antes de que me dé tiempo a quejarme, me coge del culo, monta mis piernas encima de sus hombros y de nuevo se introduce en mí de una furiosa estocada. Estira los brazos para alcanzar mis pechos con sus manos y como si se le fuera la vida en ellos, me folla tan rápido que nuestros cuerpos hacen el sonido del sexo, tan cremoso y apetecible como nos gusta. Yo me dejo hacer, la situación me excita demasiado que mis gritos no cesan para nada. Disfruto de la erótica vista de mi amor haciéndome el amor. Un poquito más y ambos llegamos al cielo gritando el nombre del otro. Cuando Natsu suelta su semen a chorros calientitos en mi interior, suspiro extasiada.

Me sonríe y yo le sonrío. Nos miramos, nos miramos… Baja mis piernas y se inclina a besarme la nariz, luego me toma la cara entre sus manos y besa mis mejillas rojas. Lame mis labios y finalmente, con una dulzura que me enamora todavía más, me susurra:

—Te quiero.

Lo hago tumbarse en la cama a mi lado, me rodea la cintura, enredo mis piernas con las suyas con todavía los fluidos resbalándome por la piel y me acurruco contra él en su pecho.

—Te quiero, cielo —dejo un besito en su barbilla y en seguida acomodo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, lo que me permite oler su esencia masculina. ¡Seré pervertida, pero me pongo en plan gatita sexy después del sexo! Casi ronroneo de lo feliz que estoy. Ignorando el hecho de que mi estómago está vacío estoy de maravilla, claro que sí.

—¿Esto fue mejor que tu sueño, Lucy? —me pregunta guasón.

Hago como si me quedara pensando, delineo con un dedo sus trabajados músculos y contesto:

—Nop.

—¿No?

Puedo oír que arquea una ceja. Me aguanto la risa.

—Dímelo tú —me sitúo a horcajadas encima suyo y subo a tocar sus labios con el mismo dedo de hace un rato—. Estábamos tú y yo casándonos… —lo miro provocativamente—. Mi futuro marido muy, muy guapo, y tu futura esposa en un sexy vestido blanco —me aplasto contra su cuerpo, y muy cerquita del oído le soplo—: Más que deseosa de hacerse tu mujer.

Reflexiono. Igual exagero.

A ver… Dormimos juntos, nos bañamos juntos y también tenemos sexo. El día de nuestra boda es algo que de seguro me hace más ilusión a mí que a nadie. ¿Pero qué diferencia habrá después?

No veo venir sus manos en mi trasero, me da la vuelta en un parpadeo y me quedo atrapada entre el amor que destilan sus palabras.

—No sabes lo ansioso que estoy porque llegue el día que seas mía por completo. ¡Ni de coña echar un polvo de desayuno va a ser mejor que eso! Te quiero tanto, preciosa, que lo único que podrá superar casarme contigo sería que tengamos un hijo.

Me dan ganas de llorar. Creí que en mi cabeza era la única que creaba fantasías de una familia juntos y de repente él me dice eso mientras baja a besar mi vientre. Siento cosquillitas, no hay marcha atrás, sé que con este hombre viviré el resto de mi vida de la manera más feliz.

Natsu me sonríe y sus ojazos verdes ya no son más que oscuros pozos de pasión. Si hay algo que adoro es que me haga el amor.

Llevamos cinco años viviendo juntos, el mismo tiempo que tenemos de relación como novios. El mes pasado me pidió que me casara con él y yo sin duda alguna le dije que sí en frente de todo el pueblo de Hargeon. ¿Por qué esperó tanto? No lo sé, pero no puedo esperar para mi boda. Faltan tres meses más pero por mientras, tendremos nuestras Lunas de miel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora que estoy de regreso de ver cómo se encontraba Happy no me queda otra tarea más que la de convencer a Lucy de hacer cosas pervertidas. El otro día me dijo que había soñado con nuestra boda que día con día se acerca más. Me alegra saber que ella lo desea tanto como yo. Admito que me emociona la imagen de Lucy en un sensual vestido de novia, para que luego en la intimidad se lo pueda quitar yo solito.

Me doy prisa antes de que se haga una casa de campaña en mis pantalones. Oh, joder. Casi puedo sentir sus suaves tetas en mis manos.

Cuando estoy entrando en nuestra casa usando la puerta (pues desde que ha dejado de ser "el departamento de Lucy" ya no me trepo por la ventana a menos que sea de noche y ella me espere desnuda en la cama), rápidamente un suculento aroma llega a mi nariz y Lucy tararea una canción desde la cocina. No tardo en ir hacia donde ella está.

Encuentro a mi novia usando un mandil blanco con decoraciones rosas en los bordes mientras pica un par de zanahorias y pimientos. Como un imán me acerco a ella, la cojo desprevenida por su cintura desde atrás y le beso el cuello, haciéndola dar un respingo y detener el cuchillo.

—¿Qué preparas, Lucy? —huelo su pelo y la aprieto contra mí.

Continúa cortando los vegetales sobre la tabla de madera y me contesta:

—Hola, cielo —primero me saluda dulcemente—. Lomo de puerco con chile de árbol en salsa de tamarindo —se gira para darme un besito en la mejilla.

—Mmmm… Eso me gusta mucho.

Lo digo tanto por la comida como por sus labios que me traen como un adicto. Nos quedamos en la misma posición de enamorados por unos minutos hasta que Lucy termina de picar. Entonces limpia la superficie, reserva las verduras y aleja los cuchillos.

—¿Cómo está Happy?

—Bien, sólo que está un poco atontado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

Happy se lesionó cuando fue de misión con Wendy y Charle junto con Romeo que, por cierto, cada día están más grandes y se hacen más fuertes como los grandes magos que son. Por suerte no es nada de qué preocuparse, para mañana ya estará comiendo pescados como siempre.

Han pasado cinco años tan deprisa que pienso que la vida no me alcanzará para amar a Lucy tanto como quiero. Soplo en su oreja y disfruto de su cuerpo estremeciéndose entre mis brazos. La tomo de las caderas y restriego mi pelvis contra su trasero. Voy subiendo mis manos por su vientre cuando me topo con sus turgentes pechos que no dudo en apretar, recibiendo un gemido de los que me gustan como recompensa.

—Natsu… espera un momento.

—No puedo esperar Lucy, te deseo ahora mismo —susurro en su oído antes de inclinarla en la encimera. Mi pene hace que mi pantalón se tense, y el momento en que la faldita azul que lleva Lucy se le sube a mitad de los muslos no ayuda en nada—. ¿No quieres?

—Sí, sí, pero… la… comida…—balbucea.

Muerdo y chupo su lóbulo, por enfrente meto la mano entre sus piernas y froto su sexo sobre la tela humedecida de sus bragas. Gruño al percibir su enloquecer aroma a mujer, a excitación, a ganas de sexo. Sin querer esperar, retiro la tira mojada, acaricio su caliente y resbaladiza carne adelante y atrás un par de veces sintiendo cómo se moja más mientras Lucy tiembla debajo de mí, que aprieta los labios negándose a dejarse llevar por el placer. Restriego mi bulto en sus suaves nalgas. Quiero que sepa cuánto la necesito.

Qué cosita más tierna, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hacemos se pone roja como un tomate. El cuerpo entero de Lucy se calienta y en menos de lo que pensaba responde a mis caricias. Empieza un vaivén que me enloquece, se sujeta al borde de la encimera y gime fuerte cuando meto dos dedos en su vagina.

—Ah, Natsu…

Sonrío y le gruño con la cara hundida en su blanco cuello. Sé perfectamente que cuando hago aquello se derrite. Curvo los dedos en un interior, bombeo unas cuantas veces y los saco. Ella suspira frustrada porque no sigo, sin embargo, lo hago por una buena causa. Le bajo la falda, cuando llego a su pies le doy un golpecito a sus tobillos que le indica que los saque, y aviento la falda lejos de mi vista. Lo último que deseo ver es ropa.

Saboreo la imagen de su culo delante de mí. En ningún momento Lucy se ha enderezado. Eso quiere decir que para esta ocasión tengo permiso de controlar la situación.

El mandil queda volando por delante pero no me dan ganas de quitárselo todavía. Con sus tersos cachetes y las pequeñas braguitas de encaje hacen un conjunto muy erótico. Coloco una palma en cada lado de su trasero respingón y lo amaso hincándole las yemas de mis dedos.

—¿Ya estás cachonda, Lucy?

—Sí... Natsu, sí —murmura, meneando las caderas.

Tiro del elástico de su ropa interior y la bajo lentamente, disfrutando de la vista de su sexo rosa y depilado tan lubricado como para beber de ahí. Sus abultados labios vaginales por poco me tientan a abrirlos y meter toda mi lengua ahí dentro, pero no. Ya no puedo aguantar más. Si no me follo a Lucy voy a explotar.

Tengo una idea, dejo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas las bragas, a medio camino de quitarlas, porque vaya que, jamás me había dado cuenta de lo muy excitante que es.

—Abre las piernas, cariño —le ordeno. Ella lo hace sin rechistar hasta que la diminuta prenda se estira y la retiene en su sitio.

—Natsu... por favor, cielo... ya fóllame —gimotea.

Por fin tengo su gordo culo en mis narices, pero no se lo digo si no me golpea. Ah, joder. El coño de Lucy brilla. Su jugos se están resbalando por el inicio de sus muslos. Libero mi largo e hinchado miembro y acaricio su grande. Me inclino, le desato el nudo del mandil y lo mando a volar. Arrimo mi pene a su sexo femenino, meto mis manos bajo su blusa y la penetro salvajemente. Lucy chilla.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy? —me preocupo. No quiero ser tampoco un completo animal (del todo).

—Sí, Natsu —jadea.

Saco mi polla y hago el mismo movimiento de antes. Gruño por el placer que me da sentir las calientes paredes de mi novia recibiéndome. La embisto con más fuerza y velocidad, de un momento a otro, ella también se menea adelante y atrás. Sin dejar de metérsela, agarro el dobladillo de su blusa y se la quito de un movimiento. Mi éxtasis es tal que le quemo el sujetador sin lastimarla. Lucy vuelve a chillar al sentir el frío de la encima en sus enormes pechos. Me puedo imaginar sus pezones duros aplastados contra el material sólido de lo que esté hecho esa cosa.

Bombeo en su vagina hasta el fondo, la cojo de la cintura y entonces, presiento cómo mi chica se está por correr.

—¡Natsu, me voy a correr!

—Todavía no, Lucy... —digo en una ronca respiración.

Estoy sudando. El cuerpo desnudo de Lucy se mueve como a mí me apetece. Al mirar la unión de nuestros cuerpos, mi polla clavándose en ese especial lugar... Joder, joder, joder. Me apresuro a darle unos fabulosos embates a su dulce coñito. Al dejarme llevar le doy una nalgada en el culo, lo cual la hace gemir, luego sollozar, pero de morboso placer.

—Ah, ah... ¡Ya no puedo! —gime sin aliento—. Oh, Dios. ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro!

Sin que yo me pueda resistir, también mi propia liberación emerge entre las apretadas contracciones de su sexo. Dándole un azote más cruel en la misma nalga, gruño mientras eyaculo en su interior.

—¡Joder!

Bajo a morder su oreja. Huele deliciosa, a sudor y sexo. La ayudo a que se desdoble y Lucy vuelve el cuello para mirarme encima de su hombro; respira por la boca, pegándome su aliento en la cara, se tiñó de un rojo muy seductor... Maldita sea, es tan linda. Nos besamos tiernamente después de semejante pasión anterior. Retiro mi pene para que se dé la vuelta y me enrosque los brazos en el cuello. Me besa la nariz, y yo a cambio le lamo sus mejillas.

Aprecio que sus magníficas tetas se aplastan en mi pecho, la asgo de su estrecha cintura y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—Mira que serás pervertido, dejarme las braguitas a mitad de las piernas... —se mofa Lucy—. Y otra vez te corriste dentro de mí. ¿Qué pretendes, Natsu Dragneel? —me pregunta con una coqueta mirada.

Enarco una ceja y contesto:

—A mí no me engañas, eres tan pervertida como yo que con tan sólo verte la cara cuando llegas al orgasmo basta para saberlo. Y ni se diga de cuando a veces me gritas: oh, sí, Natsu, quiero todo dentro de mí —río para joderle.

Hace un bonito mohín, casi simulando estar molesta. Ni de coña está enojada, es sólo que ya van dos veces que no la dejo que me haga eyacular cuando me la chupa y de seguro se muere por hacerlo. No la culpo, si al hacerle un oral no me dejara hacer que se corra, me jorobaría mucho.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se suelta de mi abrazo y se sienta arriba de la encimera. Espero a ver de qué va su plan. De repente me ve muy seria pero pronto un brillo lujurioso cubre sus ojos cafés. Con las bragas colgando de un tobillo sube la pierna y las lanza de un puntapié y casualmente aterrizan en mi cara. Las cojo y me acerco decidido a ganar la batalla de seducción pero no me deja, pone un pie en mi pecho, alejándome.

Y se abre de piernas, mostrándome lo sucia que está. Se lleva una mano a su coño, se mete dos dedos que terminan empapados de su néctar y mi semen y se los lleva a la boca, donde su lengua se encarga de limpiarlos.

Me pongo duro inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, cielo —susurra con voz sexy—. Olvídate del lomo de puerco.

Me deja con la boca abierta. Se abre los labios del sexo con el índice y medio, y ronronea para mí:

—Este día tú cena soy yo.


End file.
